Interruption
by Dunge0nDrag0n
Summary: "What the HELL are you two doing?" Sokka repeated in a much louder, angrier voice. He was shocked at their utter lack of embarrassment.


"Guys, it's time for- what're you doing?"

His heart dropped at what he saw.

Zuko had his back against the wall, with his legs stretched out in front of him and eyes closed. Toph was currently straddling him; she sat on his lap, knees touching the wall, with a leg on either side of him. Her hand was pressed against the side of his face, like a gentle caress.

A strange kind of feeling stirred in his stomach.

At the sound of Sokka's voice, Zuko's eyes snapped open and Toph turned her head to face him, though the action was really of no use to her. Sokka stared at their faces; he noticed the two hadn't even had the decency to look embarrassed, or even slightly shocked, at the intrusion. Instead, the two had bored expressions on their faces. Toph even looked slightly irritated.

"What the HELL are you two doing?" Sokka repeated in a much louder, angrier voice. He was shocked at their utter lack of embarrassment.

"Nothing, Sokka," the two bluntly replied; _in unison_, might he (bitterly) add.

As if he hadn't just interrupted a seemingly intimate moment between the two, Toph simply turned her head back around and put her hand back up to Zuko's cheek.

"Toph! What _are_ you doing? Get your hand away from him! He's- He's- Just stop doing that! Spirits, I'm right here; have you two no shame?" Sokka cried in shrill ('and _horrifically _unmanly' Toph thought in her head) voice. He droned on, "You're too young to be doing these kinds of thi-"

Sokka was interrupted when the stone under him suddenly rose and sent him flying.

Toph snorted. "He's so annoying."

"Toph! Now he's going to think there's something between us that we're trying to hide it!" Zuko scolded, shaking his head in disapproval. "He's going to tell everyone."

Suddenly, Zuko started to laugh. Toph cocked her head in confusion, muttering something about Sokka's stupidness rubbing off on Zuko under her breath.

Zuko just smirked. "You should've seen his face."

Unlike the others, Zuko didn't censor his speech to tiptoe around her blindness. The others were afraid of getting pummeled with rocks, but Zuko knew it wouldn't offend her. That's what Toph loved about Zuko...

"He was _totally_ jealous."

... And that's what Toph hated about Zuko. Unlike the others, Zuko knew about her stupid crush on Sokka and didn't censor his speech to tiptoe around that either. The others had no idea Toph could even have feelings, but Zuko had- within a week of joining the gaang- told her he thought the two would make a nice couple.

(She'd responded to Zuko's comment with a hard punch, but -after making him swear to secrecy- admitted to her crush on the moronic boy.)

"Shut up, no he wasn't!" Toph shouted, before adding, "If you haven't noticed, he think of me as his little sister."

Zuko grinned and let out a small laugh at the deep red that now covered the blind earthbender's cheeks.

"Whatever," Toph huffed, blowing the bangs out of her face, "let me just finished seeing what you look like so we can go tell the others that-"

"-That we're unyieldingly in love with one another and couldn't resist our temptations any longer?" Zuko deadpanned.

She laughed at his uncharacteristic sarcasm before continuing, "-that there's nothing going on between us."

Her hand glided up to where it was before Sokka had rudely interrupted; she gently feathered her fingers over his skin. Once again, Zuko closed his eyes, feeling tense and utterly ashamed.

When she was finished inspecting Zuko's face, Toph stood up and stretching her hand out to help him up. Once he, too, stood up, the pair started walking to the dining hall, where the others were.

Unexpectedly, Toph grabbed Zuko's hand. He looked over at her, noticing the unusually peaceful smile on her face and the sudden sparkle in her eye.

"By the way, I really like your scar. I bet it makes you look totally badass."

He crushed her in a hug.

Of course, Sokka chose that exact moment to enter the hallway they were standing in.

The two jumped away from each other when they heard a loud_ 'thump!'_

About 10 feet away from them, Sokka lay on the ground, seemingly lifeless (but breathing normally). He had, presumably, fainted in shock.

* * *

**Author's Note: In case you were confused, Toph and Zuko weren't doing anything, she just wanted to see what he looked like. Zuko's eyes were closed when Sokka walked in because she was touching his scar and he felt ashamed of it.**

**So.. This idea just popped into my head and I thought it was cute? I don't even know. Sorry it's not very good. Let me know if there are any errors, I wrote it in about 20 minutes and I didn't feel like proofreading. I'll probably just delete this later.**

**Anyways, I'd intended for this to be a Tokka fic (where Sokka starts realizing his feelings) and a Toko sibling fic, but I guess it could end up being Tokka_ or_ Toko... I support both ships, so I'll just let you decide that!**


End file.
